How To Tell Your An Otaku Anime Style
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if our favorite anime characters did some of the things that we do at conventions? Or if they ended up at an anime convention, what would they do? Here's a list of things I believe would happen. All of them are AU
1. Serena Tsukino

How to tell that you are an Otaku: Anime-Style

Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if our favorite anime characters did some of the things that we do at conventions? Or if they ended up at an anime convention, what would they do? Here's a list of things I believe would happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime being 'tested'. If you believe I did, I wouldn't have to force myself out a dealer's room broke as hell.

Chapter 1: How it all started (Sailor Moon)

Serena Tsukino was a normal blond haired pre-teen. She slept in late, went to school late just about every day and had bad grades. The thing about this pre-teen is that she wasn't always like that. See it all started when she was 11 years old and watching TV.

"_Vegeta we have to fuse it's the only way we can defeat Maijon Buu." A tall black haired guy said. His hair was spiked up and the look on his face was serious. The other guy had hair the stuck straight up almost like a blue carrot! _

The innocent 11 year-old watched the scene with wide curious eyes…anime. The best part…it was _Shonen_ anime! "Serena, its time for dinner!" Irene called for her blond hair daughter. The rest of the Tsukino family was already seated at the table waiting for the missing member. Sadly enough Serena hadn't moved an inch from the TV and was staring at Trunks Vegeta Briefs as if he were gonna fly out of her TV screen.

~3 Years Later~

"WHERE IS IT? YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE NEW COPY IT JUST CAME OUT TODAAAAY!" Serena yelled in the book store. Not too far from where the blond stood in the graphic novel section was her blue haired genius friend Amy Anderson, the scout of Mercury looked surprised at how loud Serena was in the book store.

"What are you looking for Serena?" A black girl asked Serena, she obviously worked in the bookstore from the name tag on her shirt.

Serena looked up her blue eyes watery, "The new Fruit Basket manga was supposed to come out today and it's not here!!" The black girl wisely took a step back as she replied.

"Yeah about that Rena darling…its sold out. Every copy we ordered was bought online or early this morning while you were in detention."

One would've thought the apocalypse was coming the way Serena yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! CURSE YOU MS. HARUNA!"

The black girl grinned nervously before poking Serena, "Do you wanna go in the back room and watch Dragonball GT…it's about to start…"

The blond was up and out of sight before the black girl could point in the direction of the TV room meant to keep Otakus calm. Amy stared amazed at the oddness of it all. Serena had willing walked into a bookstore, something Amy had doubted would happen in a million years, and then got upset the a book wasn't there. Granted it was a manga, but still it was odd.

* * *

Silver: A random idea to keep my sane as I figure out how I'm going to rewrite my next HP chapter (it sort of disappeared when my other computer stopped working, I cursed myself for not using my flash drive every 5 minutes like I wanted to.)


	2. Light Yagami

How to tell that you are an Otaku: Anime-Style

Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if our favorite anime characters did some of the things that we do at conventions? Or if they ended up at an anime convention, what would they do? Here's a list of things I believe would happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime being 'tested'. If you believe I did, I wouldn't have to force myself out a dealer's room broke as hell.

Chapter 2: The Site (Yeah It's Fan Fiction)

Light Yagami was bored. Scratched that, he was always bored, but now he was really bored. Nothing could change that. He didn't own some magical book that let him kill people; instead he has his nice Bubblegum Princess [1] mangas to pass the time and his homework. "Maybe I should find a new anime to watch…?" Light mused out loud to himself. Deciding to search the web for something related to Bubblegum Princess, he really loved that anime, he was surprised to read one of the search results, "My Only Love, A Bubblegum Princess story…what is fan fiction?"

~2 hours later~

The glare from the screen lit up the room and the teen continued to read the text on the screen. Light Yagami hadn't left his room once in those two hours, not even when his mother called him down for lunch. "This person grammar is horrible. Maybe I should offer to fix it? It'll be give me something to do and I'll be able to read more Bubblegum Princess!" Light tilted his head looking at the screen.

"Is it worth helping this random person?" Light ponder lightly (lol) tapping his fingers against his desk. "Its all in the name of Bubblegum Princess! She won't have her story canon or not slaughtered by the grammar-inept."

* * *

Silver: Light-kun found fan fiction and now works as a beta-reader…lol I am bored as heck making this crap up. Maybe I'll do another Light one with Ryuki in it later…but for now this is Light!

[1]- I don't own that idea/whatever that Light reads Bubblegum Princess…some else does and cookies to the person that gets it right!


	3. Gundam Boys

How to tell that you are an Otaku: Anime-Style

Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if our favorite anime characters did some of the things that we do at conventions? Or if they ended up at an anime convention, what would they do? Here's a list of things I believe would happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime being 'tested'. If you believe I did, I wouldn't have to force myself out a dealer's room broke as hell.

Chapter 3: It's All about the Anime Con

"Duo, what's better the Baltimore Convention Center or should I just get one of my sisters' hotels?" Quatre asked Duo Maxwell. The two former Gundam pilots were in Duo's office discussing the plans for the convention that they were hosting in a few months. Although they were good at multi-tasking they knew that they couldn't plan a whole anime convention by their selves. For help they enlisted every Otaku they knew which for Quatre about two people and for Duo at least 4 of his regular customers, he figured out they were Otaku when they mention trying to build a Gundam/robot like the one in _Big O_.

The braided brunet pilot looked up from his laptop screen, "I sort of posted that we were going to the BCC. I mean we're the biggest con since Otakon there and what's better is that with all of your connections we get all the good VA's to show up."

"Duo we were supposed to decide that together! Add in the fact that we'll include the lower floors of the Winner Hotel right across from the BCC. I'll just tell Maria that I'm borrowing it that weekend…what DUO WHAT DATES DID YOU PICK?" Quatre randomly ended up yelling the last part realizing that there was no way Duo could've gotten that Convention Center booked without a date.

Grinning Duo shoved his planner towards the blond Arab, while looking at his laptop again. "We should really get to work on the VA list. I've got the list for the panelist for you to look over. The masquerade requests are right here, the hallway cosplay contest entries, the amv contest, list of dubbing companies that want to do a panel right here and I have the…"

"Duo stop!" Quatre looked at pile of lists and grabbed one of Duo's pens. "We'll just divide this among the others. I'm sure Ms. Leila won't mind looking over the panels, I'll help her with that-"

"I know you like her just tell her so we can get on with our lives! Although I'm pretty sure I noticed something going on between her and Heero." Quatre rolled his eyes sending Duo a glare for distracting him.

Labelling the list of panelist with his name and Leila's, Quatre quickly went through the other list. "Duo what dates did you pick?"

"July 17-19."

"WHAT?! THAT'S IN TWO MONTHS!"

"We can get through it, we are…ow! Damnit Kat!" Duo rubbed the back of his head where Quatre had hit him with the closest object, a Death Note book lying on the desk. "I'm sorry Kat…well no I'm not, but it's not my fault! The others agreed to it last week when you were stuck in that board meeting with your directors."

~Two Months Later~

A silver haired Duo stood wearing a long black trench coat, on his back was a huge sword. Around his neck was a string with the word 'Otaku Con' attached to a badge that said 'Otaku Con- Weekend' with a picture of the Ouran High Host Club holding roses. "Hey, Sephiroth can I get a picture?" A random girl wearing cat ears on her head asked. Duo looked at the girl and nodded going into a pose.

"Hey look there's a Cloud! HEY CLOUD CAN YOU GET IN THIS PIC WITH SEPH?" The Cloud that the guy was yelling for was Quatre, yeah it was hilarious. The normally harmless blond had his hair spiked up and a huge sword that was one his back. Well it was on his back until he appeared in front of Duo/Sephiroth. The two cosplaying Gundam pilots went into the custom blade-to-blade pose that all Seph-Cloud cosplayers went into.

Quatre and Cloud were temporarily stomped after everyone took pictures when Yuna showed up banishing her staff. It wasn't Yuna's appearance that stumped them it was the now blond Heero cosplaying as Tidus! "How the hell did you do that Leila??" Duo asked in awe as he slid an arm around the Summoner allowing the people to get pictures of the famous Final Fantasy cast together.

Leila didn't answer as she held out her staff as if she were about to summon and Heero had a blitz ball in his hand holding it. "It doesn't matter how I got Heero-kun into the outfit it's really the matter of how I got him to come to the con at all!"

The two social Gundam pilots looked at each other and then at the couple before nodding, "We don't wanna know anymore. I need a box of pocky and some ramune…strawberry flavored ramune." Duo mumbled as he was randomly glomped by a Sephiroth fan.  
-------

Silver: Quatre has a crap load of money, Duo is typically the anime-type in fanfics and well…I just added it all up, and multiplied by anime. The Heero/Tidus thing was just something I thought would be amusing.


End file.
